From the Sidelines Kat's Biography
by Brandi Potter
Summary: Kat is arthur's sisters niece, This is her biography as she gives you the dirt on the side of the weasley's you havent seen and her own life. She had grown up to know she had no family but now she found her rightful place at the side of the terror twins.


From the sidelines (the intake on the weasley family)  
a biography of Katarina McClaren "Weasley"  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the rights to the weasleys but I own Kat, any idea's expressed came from my mind that happened to be really bored and  
very creative at the moment.  
  
Did you ever wonder what it was like growing up around a ghastly amount of children 7 to be exact? Well I can tell you right now its not all that pretty and wonderful, like so many people make it out to be. More then just one mouth to feed and plenty of bleeding knee's to bandage and kiss. Well this is my story on the behind the scenes of the Weasley's and myself.  
  
I'm Katarina, Kat for short. My mother died when I was very young, she being killed by voldemort shortly after I was born and my father being sent to Romania insearch of a job, to help raise me, a job he would be killed for. When he was in romania I was sent to live with the Potter's because my father happened to be a close aquiantance to Remus Lupin, and he asked them for this favor. Harry was my play mate for a short while, five months to be exact. Till the news came that my father irritated a Dragon and that was the last they heard from him. I stayed with them another month till it was shortly after harry's first birthday, I being a month and a half younger then him. I was born in the fall in august On the 18th to be exact.  
  
News had arrived that my father had been killed, and then shortly there after, I was picked up by my Grandmother to live with her in a muggle part of little whinning not to far from where Harry would grow up when he came to live with the Dursley's. Word had finally reached the ears of all through the wizarding world that Lily and James Potter had been killed by Lord Voldemort, the same guy who took my dear mother away from me, thanks to him I never knew who she was. This was a wound that would remain open for a very long time.  
  
Harry and I attended the same school in little whinning, where we meet in the primary or pre-school to most. He being very fimilar to me, though feeling like I never met him before in my life. Which was odd. He had to have been my first and only friend through my school years up until I got my acceptance letter to hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. Once I recieved my letter I was sent directly to live with my Uncle Arthur and my Aunt Molly Weasley. Here is the story of what life was after that very day.  
  
Uncle Arthur Weasley a short man rather on the larger side had opened the door looking down on a girl with bright blue eye's and aubran colored hair. As like all Weasley's the red was just a dominant trait in my family. But on me, I seem to have inherited the recessive gene. Possibly from my father, because the fact my mother had red hair just like the rest of them. His smile was vibratant and alive as he looked down at me. I felt a tinge of fear being shifted from home to home was not a very damaging thing for one like me who had to suffer through growing up with no parents.  
  
I smiled at him though the smile was not my best it being really a weak one as I walked into the country home which was very much filled with love. A young girl a year younger then I, sat on the floor playing what looked like a muggle game of jacks. I then started looking around my eye's coming to meet with a boy who looked about my age. Ronald Weasley him being about 11 years old to be exact, then I looked over in the corner to a couple of boys that looked the same from the back as they did in the front them being mainly a year or two older then Ron, which was Fred and George while their mother wasn't looking they slipped some sort of potion they conjured up into the pot she had been cooking from.  
  
I walked further in to the home to look in a corner seeing a rather smug looking boy who had to be in about his 5th year at the time, his head constantly stuck into some sort of book on the ministry of magic, and in another corner were two other boys charlie and bill.  
  
They were on their way out of hogwarts mostly one in their last year already. I never really got to know much about the both of them, but later in their lives they both left the house, one working for gringotts and the other working in romania with dragons like my father had done. I looked to my right as the shy boy came and introduced himself to me.  
  
"Hi I'm Ron Weasley." he said quietly the tips of his ear's a slight red color, the embarrassment of meeting someone new that was going to live with him, made him a pretty colored pink. I looked the boy over he seemed well enough and for some cases better off then I was in many more ways. I nodded at his greeting I was acting very shy that day. I was finally introduced to the family, this was my family. I finally had a family to call my own. This really made me happy and now these are the adventures to come.  
  
This was only chapter one Im going to start introducing more things further into this but I need reviews guys. I'll be posting chapter two here shortly make sure you check out my other stories. Thanks 


End file.
